Defeat
by Karen Elle Scott
Summary: REWRITTEN AND REPOSTED. Brooke and Peyton have a little 'chat' over Lucas: it's the facetoface we've never gotten to see. BL, hints of NH, onesided LP, oneshot.


**Summary: **Peyton and Brooke have a little _friendly_ heart-to-heart over Lucas. The confrontation we never got to see.

**Timeline:** More or less six months after _With Arms Outstretched._

**Genre:** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** There would be plenty of Brucas fluffy cuteness if I owned the show. Mark, aren't you interested in selling?

**Shippers:** Brooke/Lucas. Mentions Nathan/Haley.

**Author's Notes:** I'm in a rewriting frenzy. Maybe because I'm still working on _The Reuniting Song_'s new chapter – focused in Keith, hence the hard time. This little baby is going to get improved. And I still think, Bella, that in the end, Brooke will get the boy.

For this to work, Lucas **never **cheated Brooke with Peyton. Because, well, it was icky.

**Dedication:** To Elle and her beautiful baby girl, cause she was the one to gave me the idea. As she said, _A little catfight is good for the soul._

**Defeat**

_**By Karen**_

It was a bright, slightly cold morning in January. Tree Hill High's hallways buzzed with life, the students scurrying from one side to the other, talking, chatting, complaining – being the teenagers they were.

Two students in special were catching everyone's eye and causing them to grin foolishly. They were considered the most unexpected couple in school, for they were too different. But it was their differences that made them work. Each brought the better side out of the other, and they balanced each other perfectly.

They were the school's hottest it thing, and everyone considered them a match made in basketball court heaven. The girls wanted to be her and the guys wanted to date her. The guys wanted to be him, and the girls wanted to date him.

Brooke brought out a side of Lucas that, people thought, not even Lucas himself knew it existed. He was more relaxed, less tortured and lighter. He still was hot as hell, still kicked ass on the court and still had the best grades in school. But he was now more a teenager, and less an adult.

And teachers thanked God when Brooke started hanging out with Lucas. Her grades improved greatly, she came to classes more frequently and skipped school less.

It was an understatement, amongst teachers and students, to say that Brooke Penelope Davis and Lucas Eugene Scott were the best thing that had happened to each other.

It turned out, however, that not everyone in Tree Hill High agreed to this said understatement. You see, before going strong with Brooke, Lucas had his sights on another girl. She was a blonde, tortured girl, who had been his half-brother's girlfriend and, coincidentally, was his current girlfriend's best friend.

When word came out that Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer had ditched Lucas Scott after he had come to her rescue during a frat party, the girls considered she was insane. After all, who, in her perfect sane mind, would dump a hot boy that liked to play knight in shining armor?

Apparently, Peyton would.

And now she was watching Brooke and Lucas talking in whispers, his forehead resting against hers, her hands around his neck and their hips impossibly close. Brooke had a contented smile in her lips, and Lucas's eyes glimmered happily, as he stared at Brooke with open adoration.

The curly blonde bit her lip, cursing her insecurities for the millionth time in a six-month period of time. If she hadn't freaked out when Lucas had told her he wanted to be with her, then she would be the one he was holding, kissing, talking and loving.

_Dumb me_, she thought bitterly, as she walked past Brooke and Lucas, who finally unattached themselves long enough for Brooke to get her books from her locker (but, Peyton noticed, his arms stayed around her waist – damn it, couldn't they keep their hands off each other??). And, as the blonde walked in her first class of the day, she saw Lucas leaning to whisper something in Brooke's ear – and heard Brooke's cheerful laughter ringing in the hallways.

* * *

As she watched Tree Hill High's golden couple, Peyton herself was object of close scrutiny. A small strawberry-blonde girl watched her intently, her eyes narrowed as they fixed the curly blonde. Haley James was Lucas's best friend and the one to support the most his relationship with Brooke. Haley wasn't blind or stupid, and she knew that what her friend had with the cheerleader was the real deal, the once-in-a-lifetime kind of thing.

However, Haley had eyes, and she had long noticed that Peyton's support of Brooke and Lucas's relationship was only superficial. Peyton could smile and nod when people gushed about how cute Brooke and Lucas were, but her eyes… those were never sparkling. No, the look inside Peyton's eyes was capable of chilling Haley down to her core.

There was a glimmer of disgust, disapproval and, topping it off, jealousy, inside Peyton's eyes whenever she watched Brooke and Lucas. Haley shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't understand this girl. For week she had had Lucas at her beck and call, but ditched him mercilessly when he told her he wanted to be with her. And now that he had moved on, that he was finally peaceful and happy, she wanted him?

"Bitch", Haley mumbled under her breath, hoping no one had heard her.

However, someone had. Her boyfriend heard her mumble but couldn't make the word, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, babe", he said softly. "Something wrong?"

She hurried to answer, "No, nothing at all!" She said, missing the way his eyes flickered to the scowling Peyton, whose face had darkened noticeably as Brooke and Lucas walked holding hands in the classroom. "What about you?" Haley asked putting a hand over his cheek. "How are you?"

"Some days are bad, some are good", he answered with a shrug, and she squeezed his hand understandingly. Nathan's parents had split earlier that year, and he had shocked his father by choosing to stay in the house with his mother instead of moving in with his father.

"Dan still not okay with you wanting to stick with Deb?" She asked quietly, and he nodded silently. She smiled playfully. "You know I like having you on the café once or twice", she teased, and he grinned. Karen, Lucas's mother, had offered partnership to Deb in her café, and Nathan's mother had gratefully accepted. With time, they had grown from partners to friends.

"I like being there too", Nathan said, and kissed her cheek lightly. "But don't try and change the subject here, Miss James", he added, and his face sobered slightly. "I've noticed you were staring at Peyton". And then he tried to lighten up the mood. "Please don't tell me you're considering changing sides".

"When I have a cutie as you with me? I might", she teasingly shot back and giggled, but sobered up right after. "No… See, Lucas wanted Peyton for the longest time", she then rolled her eyes. "You're aware of this, you were jealous of them. He asked her to be with him and she freaked out and ditched him", she told him, her voice soft and almost quiet. "And now…" She nodded at Brooke and Lucas, who were torn between watching the class and caressing each other.

"He's moved on", Nathan nodded, understandingly. And then it all made sense. "And now Peyton's decided she wants him".

"Exactly", Haley grimaced. "Lucas tried and wanted to be with Peyton first, but she freaked out on him. Now that he's happy, smiling much more than I've ever seen him smiling my entire life, she's set on having him again!" Her voice took a complaining tone. "Peyton's a bitch and a sore loser. She looks at Brooke and Lucas as if they are just each other's… I don't know… fling of the week!"

Nathan could tell, by Haley's actions, that she was downright pissed with Peyton. And he understood why. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and started massaging them discreetly. She relaxed visibly under his ministrations. "Luke actually loves Brooke, Nate", she whispered. "He's not the kind of guy to date a girl only for her looks. Brooke's the real deal for him, and he is for her. Why can't Peyton leave them be?"

"I don't know, Hales", Nathan said truthfully. "I've dated Peyton for a long time and I still can't figure her out. Personally I think she's a complicated chick that does not know what the hell she wants and only wants what she can't have". He then kissed her head. "Don't worry. Lucas and Brooke are going to be okay".

"I hope you're right", she whispered, and then started paying attention to the teacher.

* * *

Her fingers were playing idly with his thick blond hair, and her eyes were focusing anywhere else but the teacher. Suddenly, she felt a burning sensation on the back of her neck and she raised a hand to massage the spot, looking around to see if anyone had noticed her weird actions.

Her hazel eyes met Peyton's icy green ones and the brunette saw disgust flash quickly inside the emerald pools before being carefully replaced with a false shimmer of friendliness. Peyton flashed Brooke a false smile before quickly returning her gaze to the white board where the teacher was scribbling something about the Romans.

Brooke bit back an annoyed groan. It hurt her deeply that Peyton could not believe how serious this relationship with Lucas had become to Brooke. Okay, so Brooke wasn't the kind of girl to do the serious-dating-thing before Lucas Scott, but, hey, there was a first time to everything! And Lucas was the perfect first boyfriend. He was handsome, caring, kind, sweet, funny and sexy as hell.

He had even wanted to meet her parents. Brooke had freaked out when he asked her for permission to talk with her parents, but after he calmed her down, she thought it was adorably cute. Of course, her parents were never around that often, but he had made her promise that, whenever they were, she was going to take him to talk to them. And she was going to make it. Because her father was going to love Lucas for being so studious and athletic, and her mother would adore him, for being such a great guy.

The bell rang signaling the end of the period, and she startled, unwillingly smacking his head lightly. He groaned and turned to look at her, his eyes asking a silently question. She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry?" She asked, and he rubbed the sore spot, shrugging.

"No need to apologize", he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head. "I like your shampoo", he whispered against her hair, inhaling the sweet smell that came out of the dark mahogany locks. She giggled and tiptoed to give him a kiss.

"Just say you like the Brooke, boyfriend", she said, and stiffened visibly when her eyes met Peyton's heated stare. This time, having not noticed that Brooke had caught her, the blonde was unashamedly staring at them as if they were wrong for being so affectionate with each other.

Lucas felt Brooke's body go rigid in his arms, and discreetly looked around, finally understanding what had her so upset when his cold blue eyes met Peyton's green irises. Holding his girlfriend tightly against his body, he started massaging her shoulders as the students around them fled the class.

Peyton walked past them, and Lucas stared at her, shocked at how he had misread the girl. He had considered Peyton to be sweet, slightly confused at who she was and what she wanted, but he had never thought her to be the kind of person to deal that badly with loss. "This sucks", he whispered into Brooke's ear, as the two of them left the room.

She nodded weakly by his side. "I never planned any of this, Luke. You and me… I had noticed you but if she had given any sign that she had wanted you, I would have backed off!"

"I know you would", he whispered as he led her out of the school and on the parking lot. Neither she nor he were in the mood to watch classes, for he knew that if they ran in Peyton once again his girlfriend would either break down in tears, or lash out on the blonde.

Brooke seemed to snap out of her funk and looked around. "Lucas Eugene Scott!" He cringed at his full name escaping her lips. "Where the hell do you think we're going?"

"Out", he replied simply. "We don't have mind to focus on classes right now, baby. Come on, celebrate: you have officially corrupted me" Lucas added, trying to get a smile out of those beautiful, soft lips.

She didn't disappoint him, her eyes glimmering with the spark that always drew him to her. "I did, didn't I? Yay!" She punched the air, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him close to a kiss. "Lucas?" She called a nanosecond before their lips crashed on a earth-shattering kiss.

"Humm?" He made, his lips antsy for touching hers, to feel the fire her kisses always ignited deep inside him.

"You're worth it", she whispered, as she crossed the short space between them and met his lips with his own.

* * *

They had spent the afternoon together, locked in his bedroom, just together. They'd had sex before, but she was too shaken from Peyton's open hostility to their relationship to let herself be engaged in any sort of sex foreplay. Thank God, Luke had understood that and they had just cuddled together, Brooke listening his deep baritone as he read for her.

Those moments were the essence of their relationship. Yes, there was sex, and yes, there were the moments with Nathan, Haley and the river court guys, but, mostly, it was only the two of them, talking, cuddling and planning. And Brooke's all for the planning, for she had never had any sort of plan with any other boy she had tried dating before.

And the afternoon in Lucas's calmed her frazzled nerves, as she decided it was time for Brooke Davis to bite back. Never one to back off or to go down without a fight, she was going to face the blonde she used to call best friend and straighten it out for her.

The path to the Sawyers' household was made in a deathly silence, Brooke taking her time to get to the house where she had spent so many hours since she was a little lonely girl. But all good things must come to an end, and so it happened to the ride. Suddenly Brooke found herself in front of the house where Peyton hid, and she took a deep breath.

She was not the girl to flee the battlefield. If Peyton wanted war, she would have it.

Brooke marched up the steps that joined the small distance between the crosswalk and the Sawyer's porch, her bounce firm and steady. Her knock on the door was decided, the sound resonating inside the house. She heard Peyton's muffled voice – _coming! _– and all too suddenly she was nose to nose with the curly blonde.

Peyton arched up a sculpted eyebrow gracefully, clearly lost on why Brooke was standing on her front door with her head held high. "Brooke?" She whispered curiously. "Anything wrong?" She asked opening the door so her friend and rival could come in.

"You tell me". Brooke shot back, her steps easy and calm."Shall I worry about you hating me for being with Lucas, or I can calm down knowing you won't shoot me or something of the sort whenever I'm with my guard down?"

Peyton froze for a second, caught off-guard by Brooke's straightforwardness. Brooke had never been one to beat around the bush, so Peyton shouldn't be surprised, but knowing this side of Brooke didn't mean she had expected the other girl to come out with it.

"Brooke…"

"Don't Brooke me, Sawyer", her voice is slightly hard. "Just tell the truth. Is war on? Because if it is, then I hope you know I won't go down without a fight".

Peyton was even more shocked by this. And Brooke's question threw her off her balance. Was war on? Was Lucas more important than this life-long friendship, this girl that had been by her side whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on? They had years of togetherness, and Peyton knew the Brooke that existed under the layers of make-up and cheeriness. She knew the real Brooke, the girl who had a fragile heart, so big it could hold the world.

"No", she whispered, both for herself and for Brooke. "No, B. Davis, it's not".

Brooke's shoulders sagged, and Peyton almost thought she was going to burst in tears. But no, the brunette just smiled brightly at her and hugged her. Peyton hugged her back, and Brooke murmured into her ear, "It all started as a fling, Peyt". And then she sighed, "But now he's all I have".

"I know", Peyton said as she blinked back tears of regret. "He's so good, Brooke. And so are you. I'm sorry for being a bitch to the two of you – you _are_ good for each other".

"I love him so much, Peyton", Brooke said truthfully. "And I know you think it's just a fling, but it's not!" Peyton knew Brooke was nervous when her friend started to hysterically babble. So, she put a reassuring hand over her shoulder and smiled calmly.

"I know".

Brooke stared at her with open relief. "So we're okay?"

"More than that", Peyton whispered with a grin. "I demand to be bridesmaid when you two rush up the aisle".

Brooke blushed adorably, and opened her mouth to tell Peyton to shut up, but the soft notes of Lifehouse's _Everything_ cut through the air, and the blonde eyed her friend surprised. "_Everything_?" She whispered, and then giggled. "Damn, girl, he's really gotten to you!"

Blushing furiously, Brooke fumbled with her cellphone, but a huge smile curved her lips as she answered the phone. "Hey, boyfriend", she said, and Peyton didn't miss the glorious sparkle of joy that glimmered inside Brooke's eyes.

And, as she watched her friend chat it out with her boyfriend, Peyton Sawyer noticed the pang of regret and jealousy was gone.

She smiled to the setting sun.

She was free.

THE END

**Author's Notes:** Gloriously rewritten, and longer that I have planned. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
